


Sleepover at Yaz's!

by NateTheWolf



Series: Thirteen/Yaz + Family [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Cutesy, F/F, Insomnia, Thirteencleanswhenboredapparently, Tiny bit of Angst, sociallyawkwardThirteen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: The Doctor has an unplanned sleepover at Yaz's for the first time ever, she's excited, yet nervous. Especially when it comes to seeing Najia Khan again.





	Sleepover at Yaz's!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it's kinda ended up like this.

It was a cold, late afternoon in Sheffield. The TARDIS had materialised closer to Graham and Ryan’s house this time, which was fine for them, but Yasmin had to brace the long walk in the cold alone. After a lot of running from androids and vampire cats, she was tired and not up for it. 

“For some reason she doesn’t want to park closer to the flat,” the Doctor grumbled as she tapped on the screen. 

“It’s fine, I can walk,” she smiled slightly as she opened the door. A shiver went up her spine as soon as a gust of wind hit. 

“Blimey,” Graham wrapped his scarf around his neck. “It’s freezing out there.”

“Yeah, so let’s go,” Ryan shoved his gloved hands in his pockets. “By Doctor!”

“Yeah, bye Doc,” Graham nodded towards her as he followed Ryan out. He stopped at the doorway and looked up at the other companion. “Take care Yaz.”

“You too Graham,” she nodded as cheerfully as she could. As soon as he left the TARDIS beeped. “Oh, sorry, I should close the door-”

“What time would you say it is?” 

Confused, Yaz looked outside and back to the Time Lord. “Based on the temperature and lack of light, I'd say it’s around 10pm. Why?”

The Doctor skipped to the door and peered her head outside. “It’s really dark isn't it!”

“Keep your voice down,” Yaz pulled her in. “People could hear you.”

“You sure you’ll be safe walking on your own?”

The question caught her by surprise. The amount of concern that had come out of the usually carefree alien was shocking, yet endearing. She huffed and looked back outside. “Well, nobody seems to be out there. Plus, I’ll know what to do if anyone tried to mug me thanks to the training I got recently from my job,” she smiled slightly. “The only danger is my family seeing me out at this time. What day did you say it was?”

“Saturday.”

“Sonya’s most likely out with her mates,” Yasmin sighed. “Mum should be at work-”

“I thought she didn’t work anymore because of the giant spider incident?”

“That was two months ago,” Yaz laughed. “She has a small office job at the moment.”

“Oh,” the Doctor stopped, and looked down slightly as she tried to figure something out. As soon as she did her head snapped up, her childlike wonder evident on her face. “Wait, is she a temp? I knew a temp once, well, she was more than that. We actually became friends – Sorry, story for another day.”

She waved her hand dismissively. The TARDIS beeped again, this time louder. The blonde ran up to the console and read what was on the screen. Her face scrunched up slightly as she read it, which made Yaz stifle a laugh at the adorable actions she did. 

The Doctor skipped down to her again, “So, if you’ve been gone for eight hours, how come nobody’s tried contacting you?”

“I told my family that I’ll be at work all day and possibly into the night shift, and I booked the week off work as annual leave,” she grinned, very proud of her lies. Normally, she hated lying, but desperate times as the saying goes. “It should just be Dad there now.”

“Well, can I come?” the blonde asked carefully, as if she was afraid of the answer. “I know you said you were at work, but your family should kn-”

“It should be fine,” Yaz grinned at the suddenly apprehensive alien. Even the thought of socialising made her awkward, God knows what she would say if she saw Hakim. Yaz silently decided to let her go with her immediately, yet made a mental note to keep the noise down so the Doctor and her family wouldn’t have to interact. “As long as we don’t make too much racket.”

“Great! I’ll get my coat!” the Doctor grinned excitably and rushed over to the console. Her long coat once draped over the leaver pulled onto her body quickly as she ran back down to Yaz. “Lead the way?”

“Sure,” Yasmin giggled as she walked out. As soon as she did another gust of cold wind hit. The juxtaposition of the winter weather and the inside of the TARDIS made her stop in her tracks momentarily. “It’s freezing, let’s hurry up.”

“Y-Yeah,” the Doctor agreed through chattering teeth as she hugged herself. 

* * *

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“For the thousandth time, yes!” Yaz hissed as she slowly opened the door.

“Why do we have to be quiet then?” the blonde whispered.

“I don’t want to wake Dad if he’s asleep, or anyone else in the building.”

The Doctor nodded as she closed the door slowly. They turned towards the kitchen quietly, the Doctor staring at the sofa until she knocked into something. That something was her friend’s back. 

“Dad, what the hell are you still doing up?”

The Doctor froze when she heard Yaz say that. She straightened up and looked around the room absentmindedly, hoping he wouldn’t engage in conversation with her. 

“I could ask you the same question,” Hakim laughed. “Weren’t you meant to be at work?”

“I got let out early and ran into my friend,” Yaz gestured towards the blonde woman standing behind her. “We snuck in because I didn’t want to wake you.”

“It’s ten o’clock Yaz,” he snickered. “I’m not _that_ old.”

“True, but I didn’t know the time,” she smirked slightly. “Y’know, as the saying goes ‘time flies when you’re having fun’.”

She had to admit, it took all her will power not to laugh at her own joke, something that – unsurprisingly – went over Hakim and the Doctor’s heads. Maybe that was because the Doctor wasn’t listening. She seemed lost in her own world. 

“Well Doctor, if you’re staying, I think Yaz should at least offer you some food,” Hakim grinned.

At the mention of her name made her snap back to reality, and looked at her friend’s father. “Hmm?”

“Food. You do eat food, right?”

“Oh! Yeah, I do,” she grinned. “But I’m not hungry at the moment, we had a snack earlier.”

“We?” Hakim questioned with a raised brow. 

“Yeah, we had dinner together,” Yaz shrugged. 

“Shame, you missed out on my Pakora.”

“Your terrible Pakora?” the Doctor questioned.

Hakim paused, unsure of whether she was serious or joking around. “Yeah, that.”

“Sorry, did I say something?” she looked at him confused. 

“Dad, we’ll be in my room. You don’t mind if she stays over do you?” Yaz interrupted. 

“As long as you don’t make too much noise and warn your mother before she comes back, it should be fine,” he looked over the Doctor. “Do you only have the one outfit?”

“Dad!” Yasmin frowned. She grabbed her friend’s arm and dragged her to her bedroom. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” the Doctor asked as she looked down at herself. 

“Nothing,” Yaz sighed as she closed the door to her room. 

“Doesn’t it suit me?” 

The companion heard the sad voice and immediately turned around to see an expression to match. Her words echoed in her head as she remembered her first encounter of the amazing alien.

_“Why are you calling me ‘Madam’?”_

_“_ _Cause_ _, you’re a woman...”_

_“Am I?! Does_ _it_ _suit me?”_

Seeing the Doctor examining her outfit, as if doubting it for the first time, reminded her of something else.

_“That’s what_ _you’re_ _going with?”_

_“Yup!”_

Had what she said all that time ago sunk in? Had it now made her upset?

“Of course, it does,” Yasmin smiled kindly as she gently placed her hands on her shoulder. “I honestly can’t see you in anything else but that.”

“B-But what you and your father said-”

“He only asked that because he’s only ever seen you in it,” she reassured. “We had just met when I said that, but it really suits your personality out of anything.”

“Really?” the Doctor finally looked up at her, a hopeful grin plastered across her face. 

“Yeah, really,” Yaz grinned back, happy to see her friend back to her usual self. 

Before Yaz could reassure her any more she was brought into a tight hug. “Thank you Yaz.”

Startled, she froze for a second. However, she quickly recovered and hugged back. “You’re welcome Doctor.”

“So, if I’m staying over,” she asked as she pulled away. “Does that mean I’ll see your mum and sister?”

“Possibly,” the companion shrugged. “You’re okay with sleeping over yeah? I mean, I know how restless you can get.”

“A sleep over?”

“Yeah...”

“I thought I was staying over?”

“Yeah, well, they both mean the same thing,” she clarified. “So are you oka-”

“Oh! A sleepover at Yaz’s!” she bounced up and down excitedly. “Never had a sleep over at Yaz’s.”

Once again, her actions reminded Yasmin of when she was invited to tea. She just laughed and shushed her down, only now realising how loud the ecstatic alien was being. “Yeah Doctor, you haven’t, trust me I’d know if you did... Hopefully. Anyway, you need to quieten down a bit, okay?”

The Doctor stopped moving. “Oh, right, yeah. Sorry.”

Her sheepish grin was rather adorable, but Yaz shook her head. “Right, seeing as you are officially sleeping over, we better make you up a bed.”

“Oh, it’s alri-”

“I know you don’t sleep much, but to make me seem like a good host I need a mattress on the floor.”

The Doctor nodded. “What can I do to help?”

“Just sit still on my bed whilst I get the sheets,” Yasmin said as she guided the Doctor onto her bed, much like she had done to her in that Solitract universe. “Unless you want to have another awkward conversation with my Dad?”

After a moment of thought, the blonde shook her head. The companion nodded slowly and walked out. 

“Sonya should be back soon,” Hakim warned once he heard the door open. 

“Okay, maybe don’t tell her about the Doctor being here?” Yasmin asked as she walked over to the airing cupboard to fetch spare sheets. 

“What is her name? There’s no way it can be ‘the Doctor’,” he asked as he turned around on the sofa. “That’s just a title.”

She shrugged, “She’s just ‘the Doctor’.”

“The Doctor?”

“Hello,” the blonde greeted cautiously. “Sorry to interrupt, but I heard my name?”

Hakim just laughed. “It’s like Beetlejuice, we said her name too many times.”

Yasmin rolled her eyes at him, yet smirked because it was totally true. 

“Beetlejuice?” the Doctor’s head tilted. “What has beetle’s juice got to-”

“It’s a film character dear.”

They all turned to see Najia at the doorway, a plastic carrier bag in hand. “Oh, hey Mum,” Yasmin greeted awkwardly.

“Uh yeah, hi, Yaz’s Mum.”

“Najia.”

“Najia...”

“You’re home early,” Hakim walked over to her and grabbed the bag from her. “Went shopping?”

“We ran out of milk and bread,” Najia answered, not taking her eyes off the blonde. “Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, Yaz’s friend is staying over-”

“Yeah,” Yasmin interrupted. “Mum can we talk to you in private?”

“Sure,” she smiled slightly, still staring at the Doctor. 

“I’ll put these away,” Hakim said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Thanks,” Yaz muttered, answering for Najia. She ushered the Doctor and her mother into her room. “Does Dad know about-”

“The giant spiders? No.”

“Cause of the conspiracy?” the Doctor asked. 

“I can’t have him know he was right,” she sighed. 

“Good, always good to keep people in the dark with this type of stuff.”

“Has something happened?” Najia looked between the two girls.

“No. Nothing like that,” Yaz reassures. “It’s just that it’s really cold and the Doctor lives quite a walk away, so I was hoping that she could stay for the night?”

“Oh, yeah that’s okay. Does she have pyjamas?”

“I don’t sleep that well, so I’ll be fine without,” the Doctor waved her hand dismissively. 

“You don’t mean na-”

“God no Mum!” Yaz blushed. “She’ll stick with the clothes she has on.”

“Oh, right,” Najia smiled. “Well, you’re welcome here any time Doctor.”

“Oh uh, thanks,” she smiled at her.

“Are you okay? You seem nervous.”

“She is a bit,” Yaz interrupted. “Not used to staying over friend’s houses.”

Najia nodded in understanding and walked out. “Just don’t stay up too late, alright?”

“We won’t,” Yaz grinned. As soon as her mother left, she sighed. “Sorry about that. It’s kinda late, and I don’t know about you but I’m really tired. I won’t go to sleep yet, but we can get ready. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, that’s totes fine,” the Doctor cringed. “I am never saying ‘totes’ again...”

* * *

It took about two hours of talking for Yasmin to drift off, during the first hour Najia had informed them that Sonya won’t be back tonight as she had opted for staying with one of her friend’s, so it eased Yaz’s thoughts of an annoying conversation later. 

The Doctor however, couldn’t sleep. She stirred in her makeshift bed, trying to make herself comfortable, but it didn’t work. An hour or so of Yaz – and assumingly her parents based of the lack of noise – being asleep, the Doctor quietly got out of bed and decided to wander around the apartment. Luckily, she was quiet this time. 

As she sat on the sofa, she tested out it’s comfort level. She liked it enough to get comfortable on, yet she still couldn’t get asleep. So, she thought more on getting a purple sofa. Based on the furniture in Yaz’s room, she seemed to like the colour purple, or used to. It was an odd connection, but she liked it. She would have ordered one but she remembered she wasn’t in her TARDIS anymore. Instead, she made a mental note to order one when she could. Eventually, the sofa became uncomfortable, regardless of what position she was in. 

She decided to make her way back to Yaz’s room, in case she woke up during the night. However, that thought process ended there as she saw a stack of drying plates and cutlery on the kitchen counter. Perking up, the Doctor strolled over and carefully picked a plate up. She tapped it a few times in different areas to make sure it was dry before she put it away. The only problem in her plan was that she didn’t know where anything would go. She sighed to herself and put the plate back on the counter before she started to open each cupboard and drawer. It only took her three tries to pick the right one. She grinned giddily, obviously proud at herself for finding it her third try. The blonde grabbed the plate and gently put it in the top cupboard. Taking a closer look, she noticed that bowls were at the top of the cupboard. She saw one on the counter and sighed. 

“Great, how’m I supposed to do this?” she muttered to herself. 

The Doctor decided not to try it and leave the bowl be in case she broke it. Instead, she put the rest of the five plates away. There were some scrapes of the plates being stacked on top of each other, and a bit of rustling of her clothing, but nothing too loud. At least, that’s what she hoped.

“What are you doing?”

She froze like a deer caught in headlights once she heard the voice. She turned to her side to see Hakim standing there in striped pj’s. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she rushed out in a quiet tone. “Did I wake you?”

“No, my dearly beloved woke me,” he smiled groggily. “You woke her.”

“Who is it?” Najia hissed as she walked over to him. “Oh, it’s you. What are you doing?”

The Doctor gulped. Damn her new-found social awkwardness. Before she could respond Hakim announced he was going back to bed, leaving her alone with Najia. 

“S-Sorry,” she spluttered out. “I couldn’t sleep and saw these. I tried not to wake you.”

Najia looked between the blonde and the cutlery. She sighed. “Well, as long as you’re quiet you can do what you want. But please don’t make a mess – I know you were doing the opposite of that, but I can never tell what you’ll do next.”

“If it helps, neither do I...”

“That does,” she smiled. “Well, goodnight Doctor.”

“Goodnight Ya – Najia,” the Doctor smiled at her slightly. As soon as she left the alien carried on her task. Sadly though, that task was over in a matter of minutes. She decided to go back in Yaz’s room and attempt to sleep so she wouldn’t alarm anyone. 

As she scrambled to the makeshift bed she looked up and saw a small digital clock. The time was four o’clock in the morning. Surely Yaz wouldn’t be asleep for too long. Right?

_Right?_


End file.
